Card rack systems have wide application where component carrying cards must be mounted in close proximity to one another, especially printed circuit boards in the electronics industry. It has been recognized that the process of mounting cards, for example printed circuit boards (PCBs), in enclosures presents a number of problems. Card rack systems stack the cards in a manner that leaves key components on the boards inaccessible to installation, maintenance and repair personnel.
Card rack systems are multi-component assemblies and therefore substantially more expensive than other methods of mounting cards in an enclosure. Also, fitting a traditional card rack system in the enclosure requires a number of additional fasteners which require labor intensive techniques to assemble and install.
Other methods of mounting cards in an enclosure usually require multiple components that must be fitted to the enclosure by labor intensive means. Known card mounting systems that provide easy access for installation, maintenance and repair personnel are often wasteful of space, i.e. they require a larger more expensive enclosure.